In the past, multiple videos were taken at several angles with cameras to provide panoramic images or videos. Even if a user had a photo-taking instrument and a special viewer to see such images or videos, if the user had a computer with its poor performance, there was a problem of playing such videos smoothly. But as instruments that 3D images can be taken with more conveniently appears and the performance of users' computers is more upgraded, the problem now is how great contents can be provided for users.
Respective 3D videos and 2D videos can have different merits for various users. Accordingly, if a multidimensional content in which at least one 2D video section and at least one 3D video section are included, such a content is predicted to catch popularity from a lot of users.
If a 2D video section in the multidimensional content is played by using a player for playing 2D video section and then by using another player for playing 3D video section or vice versa, it takes a long time to smoothly play the multidimensional content at a boundary point of time, i.e., at the point of time when the playing section thereof is changed from the 2D video section to the 3D video section or vice versa. In this case, the user may misunderstand it as an end of the multidimensional content.
Hence, the necessity of multidimensional contents composed of an integrated edition of 2D and 3D video sections is on the rise. However, the integrated edition method has several problems as follows: a problem of controlling black borders at the top and bottom of the 2D video due to the different sizes of the 2D and 3D videos, a problem of controlling 3D rendering only after recognizing a temporal location of the 2D and the 3D video sections, and the like.
Accordingly, technical methods for introducing, configuring, and servicing multidimensional contents have been desperately required.
When images such as videos, etc. were provided for users, 2D contents were generally played by a 2D player and panoramic images were provided by a 3D player which plays 3D contents exclusively.
At the time, the 2D and the 3D contents were not provided for users by using the same player and furthermore if at least one 2D video section and at least one 3D video section are integrated into one single file, the service was not provided through a single player.
If a 2D video section and a 3D video section are integrated into a single multidimensional content for various fields such as sports, music, movies, documentaries, education, advertising, etc., special experiences, particularly, would be provided for users. Therefore, the development of systems and methods for providing the multidimensional contents including the 2D video sections and the 3D video sections has been desperately required.